El lenguaje de las flores
by KazumiLuzcarlisRockStar
Summary: ¿Como te le declararias a alguien, evitando que sepa quien eres? Facil un ramo de flores al dia que simbolicen tu amor. Perdon por este asqueroso resumen. Esto es un Paises Bajos x Escocia. Tal vez escriba algo mas.


-Entonces para resumir necesitas nuestra ayuda para declararte.- ante lo dicho por la belga, su hermano asintio.

-Ok, eso es algo raro si hablamos de ti, Vincent.

-Lars, tiene razon, ¿quien es la afortunada o afortunado?.-

-¿Por que crees que podria ser un chico?.- Lars arqueo una ceja con intriga.- Estas pasando demasiado tiempo con tu novia, Emma.

-Intuicion, hermano.- su calida risa se escucho por toda la sala.- Ademas no es por Elizabeta que digo eso.

-¿Por mi?- pregunto sorprendido ante la sonrisa burlona de su hermana.

-Obviamente, desde que comenzaste a salir con Luca.-de repente abrio sus ojos como si una idea le haya pasado por la cabeza.- ¿Lars, como te le confesaste a Luca?

-Pues...-el color que comenzo a expandirse por su rostro era bastante incriminatorio.

-¿Tan mal salio?.- Vincent por primera vez parecia tener curuosidad por la confesion de su hermano.

-No es eso.- nego ligeramente.- No sabia como hacerlo, asi que le pedi ayuda a Nikolai y al parecer terminamos pidiendole ayuda a Didier, en resumen si fue un completo desastre.- exalo ligeramente, al recordar en todos los enrededos en los que se metio por culpa de esos dos.- Pero Luca entendio y bueno, terminamos saliendo.

-Eso no me ayuda en nada- señalo Vincent.

-¿Y tu, Emma como se te declaro Elizabeta?

-Pues no fue una declaracion en si, Lars.- La chica hizo una pequeña mueca.- Un dia Gilbert estaba enojado con ella y como venganza, mientras hablabamos con Lily, se nos acerco y me dijo que yo le gustaba a ella. La cara de Eliza fue todo un poema pero luego reaciono y le dio un golpe, dejandolo viendo pequeños Gilbirds, despues de que Rode y Lily, lo llevaran a la enfermeria, ella me conto que eso era verdad y luego...- su cara se encontraba muy roja, pero tenia una sonrisita en ella.

-¿Y luego?- preguntaron ambos hermanos con curiosidad, aunque por su cara se hacian una idea de lo que paso.

-Me beso y me pidio que fuera su novia.- Lars y Vincent, asintieron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Nada de esto, te da una idea?- ante la pregunta de su hermano, Vincent nego.

-Bueno ni siquiera no has dicho quien es.- Lars asintio dandole la razon.

-Yo creo que debe ser Vash.- su hermano rapidamente lo nego.

-No, Vash esta saliendo con el hermano de Luca, Azael.

\- Verdad, se me habia olvidado.- Aunque no se le habia olvidado ya que ella y Eliza, los habian estado espiando.

-¿Jack?

-Sale con Kylie.- El dia anterior, su club, los habia visto besandose en el patio.

-Si no son ellos... Debe de ser alguien de tu universidad.

-Si.

Ambos comenzaron a recordar quien de la Universidad donde estudiaba su hermano, habian estado en la Academia W.

-¿Que tal, Sadik?- le mueca que le dio su hermano fue un rotundo no.

-Por tu expresion, no es el, ademas el sale con Gupta, Lars.- la peli corta parecia un poco, divertida con todo esto.- Vamos hermano, danos una pista.

-Bien, su apellido comienza con K.

-¿Con K?- ambos pensaron quien conocian que tuviera un apellido que comenzara con esa letra...- Momento, te gusta un Kirkland-el grito de sus hermanos debio de escucharse en casa de su vecino alemán.

El asintio lentamente, no esperaba que sus hermanos reaccionaran así.

-No es Arthur, por que el, todavia no se gradua y ademas, sale con Alfred.- la belga parecia estar meditando todo con mucho detalle.

-¿No me digas que te gusta Eirian?

-No.

-No creo que sean ni Alistor ni Alistar, asi que nuestra ultima opcion seria...

-Scott.- Lars temino su oracion, mientras miraba con sorpresa a su hermano.

-Realmente no esperaba esas reaciones.

-Bueno Vincent es que Scott es tu mejor amigo.

-Ademas hablamos de un Kirkland.- Lars seguia algo sorprendido.

-Te recuerdo que Arthur a veces habla solo con, segun el hadas y un conejo volador de menta.- Emma sonrio ligeramente, no era que lo considerara extraño, sino mas bien tierno.

-Eirian una vez nos pregunto si habiamos visto a su ninfa.- Lars pensaba lo mismo que su hermana, pero el lo consideraba era mas bien divertido.

-Alistar y Alistor, mencionaron que un duende les habia dado la idea de la broma que le hicieron al Directo Vargas y al Sub-director Beilchmidt.- los tres rieron al recordar la broma.

-Y bueno tu conoces a Scott mejor que nosotros, debes recordar la vez que nos dijo que sus mascotas eran un unicornio y un dragon.

-Ya se que pude ser extraño pero, nos llevamos muy bien y realmente lo quiero.- Sus palabras sorprendieron a sus rectores.- Ademas nosotros tampoco somos muy normales.

-En realidad, nadie que vaya a la Academia W, es normal.-

-Ya que saben quien es, ¿tienen alguna idea?.-

-No

-Pues por que no le regalas algun peluche.

-Emma hablamos de Scott... ¿Que tal, algun whiskey?

-Vincet por mucho que a Scott le guste el Whiskey creo que no serviria para declararse.

-Le voy a dar la razón a Lars pero...- mientras ella hablaba, le llego una idea, rapidamente se fue corriendo a su habitacion, para luego volver de igual manera.- ¿Como no se te ocurrio esto antes Vincent?

-Tienes razon, puedo intentarlo.-

 **-** _El lenguaje de las flores.-_ leyo Lars.- Oh los tulipanes.

-Si y yo se el significado de cada uno.

 **Casa Kirkland**

Al ser fin de semana dentro de la casa Kirkland se podia escuchar un gran alboroto.

-¡Scott, devuelveme mi libro de hechizos!

-¡Yo no lo tengo conejo!- se escucho desde otra habitación.

-Alistar, Alistor y Peter lo tomaron, para buscar informacion sobre los poderes de los duendes.- le respondio Eirian que pasaba en ese momento por la puerta de su hermano.

-¿¡Que ellos que!?

Rapidamente salio de su habitacion para dirigirse al patio, pero el timbre de la puerta evito esto.

-¿Si?

-Tengo una entrega para un Kirkland.- el repartidor en sus manos traia un ramo de tulipanes amarillos.

Arthur perplejo tomo el ramo y agradecio al repartidor.

-Artie aqui tienes tu libro.- sus hermanos parecieron sorprendidos por el ramo.-

-¿Te lo mando Alfred?

-Dice que es para un Kirkland, pero no creo que el holligan de Alfred lo haya hecho.-

-Estupido trae una nota.-Peter señalo una pequeña hoja escondida, entre los tulipanes.

-"Scott".- decia la parte delantera de la hoja.

-¿Que quieres?.- Scott en esos momemtos se encontraba en las escaleras.

\- Esto es para ti.

-¿Enserio?.- Lo tomo y abrio la nota que decia "¿Un... Es lo que siento por ti?"

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Yo creo que si, los tulipanes amarillos significan "amor sin esperanza"

Todos se quedaron viendo los hermosos tulipanes y pensando quien se los habia mandado a su hermano, a ninguno se les ocurrio algo. Al ver que sus intentos eran inutiles Scott se llevo el hermoso ramo y los coloco en un jarron de su habitacion.

-¿Otro?- pregunto Alistor al ver a su hermano mayor con un ramo de tulipanes blancos.

-Al parecer si.- tomo la nota.- "Sabes..."

-"Mi amor por ti es extremo" Es lo que significa el tulipán blanco.

Asi pasaron los dias.

-"Aunque no lo creas...- Scott volteo a ver a su hermano.

-El tulipán doble significa "Tendremos exito como pareja"

El siguiente.

-"Sabes siempre he pensado que..."

-"Tienes unos ojos preciosos" Eso es lo que significa el tulipán jaspeado.

Y el siguiente.

-"Por favor..."

-"Cumple mi deseo" Ese es el significado del tulipán naranja.

El sigiuente.

-"Ya que... contigo"

-"Sueño con un amor loco y extravagante" Un significado bastante interesante para el tulipán multicolor.

El siguiente sorprendio un poco a Scott.

-"Sabes... Ya que pienso que serias capaz de rechazarme"

-"Estoy sufriendo mucho" Un perfecto significado para el tulipán negro.

Despues de ese, el siguiente le llego pues le parecio muy hermoso.

-"Tal vez lo que siento por ti es un... ya que no creo poder amar a alguien mas como a ti. Me siento comodo a tu lado.

-"Amor eterno" Es lo que simboliza el tulipán rojo.

Sin saber el siguiente ramo seria el ultimo junto con otro regalo mas que particular.

-"Despues de todo lo que he dicho, tienes que saber que lo que siento es un..."

-El tulipán tulipán simboliza el "amor sincero".

-Increible.- murmuraron sus amigos al ver su habitacion con los jarrones con diferentes tulipanes y con sus notas en ellos.- Aunque no entiendo por que te regalaron un peluche de dragon.- Ese fue Antonio tomando el peluche para examinarlo.

-Oui, al menos sabes quien te los regalo.- Francis tomo un tulipán rojo.

-No pero esa persona se ha esforzado mucho por mi.-Scott boto el humo del cigarro que tenia.-Que me siento mal por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos.

-Lo dices por que te gusta Vincent, ¿verdad?.- El simplemente asintio.

-Pero Mon cher, no habras pensado que tal vez es Vincent que te mando todo esto.-

-Francis tiene razon, mi primo, tiene el conocimiento y un jardin lleno de tulipanes de todos los colores.

Scott despidio a sus amigos, y se recosto en su cama, pensando si de verdad Vincent era el que le habia mandado todos esos tulipanes juntos con las notas. Recordo que en toda esa semana Vincent, le habia declinado todas sus ofertas para ir a beber, y como cada vez que le habia comentado sobre los tulipanes, el habia comentado que la persona debia de tener buen gusto, y sonreia de manera fugaz, cosa rara en el.

Tomo el peluche y lo examino, le parecia bastaten tierno y le encontraba parecido a los dragones que a veces iba a visitar.

Ya tomada una desicion, se levanto y dirigio a la habitacion de Arthur. Como no se encontraba, entro sin tocar y busco el libro. Al verlo comenzo a buscar lo que queria "Violeta doble" sonrio y salio de la habitacion.

Tomo su celular y marco.

 **-Hola Vincent~**

 **-Hola Scotty, ¿Que quieres?**

 **-¿Eh? No puedo llamar a mi mejor amigo para invitarlo a beber.**

 **-No, ademas estoy ocupado con Lars y Emma.**

 **-Pues tendras que decirle a tus hermanos que los vas a dejar por que ya me has declinado muchas ofertas.**

 **-...**

 **-¿Vincent, me colgaste?**

 **-No, aca estoy, ¿A que hora y en que bar?**

- **Es un bar nuevo, que conoci hace poco. Asi que, nos vemos a las 8:00 en el parque que esta cerca de mi casa.**

 **-Bien, nos vemos**

-Y colgo.- suspiro agotado.- Espero que seas tu Vincent, por que si no lo eres, estaras enterado de mis sentimientos por ti y no sabre si soy correspondido.

-Hola.- le saludo Vincent mientras se sentaba en el banco donde Scott le esperaba.- Vamos a ir a beber.-Hizo un ademan de acomodarse su bufajnda y tomo una calacada de su pipa.

-Si, pero antes que queria comentarte, que ya se quien es la persona que me ha estado mandando tulipanes.

-¿Enserio?- Vincent por primera vez se encontraba mas que nervioso. Si Scott sabia que habia sido el que le habia estado mandando los ramos de tulipanes. Obviamente ya estaba enterado de sus sentimientos.

-Si, se que fuistes tu.- Scott, tambien estaba nervioso.- Vin no parescaz sorprendido eres el unico que tiene a la mano tantos tulipanes.-

-Existen muchas floristerias que venden tulipanes.

-Si, pero no tan hermosos como los de tu jardin.-Sonrio ligeramente al darse cuenta como sus palabras le hicieron reacionar.

-Espero que te hayan gustado- murmuro por lo bajo.

-Si me gustaron.

\- ¿Y bueno... te gustaron?

-Obviamente, tambien las notas.

-Entonces...-Antes de poder hacer otro pregunta, Scott comenzo a reir.

-Ya se cual es tu pregunta. Y esta es mi respuesta.- De atras de el saco un hermoso ramo de violetas dobles.- El significado de esta es "comparto tu amor"

Vincent poso su mirada en el ramo y luego en el rostro de Scott, mientras procesaba el significado de dicha flor.

-Vamos Vin, no te quedes...- No pudo terminar su oracion por que Vincent lo habia tomado de la cintura.

-Entonces tu correspondes mis sentimientos- murmuro muy cerca de sus labios.

-Siempre Vincent.- Despues de decir esto acorto la poco distancia que quedaba entre ambos para besarse.

...

Listo 2014 esto es lo mas largo que he escrito en mi vida.

Voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones sobre los nombres.

Vincent: Paises Bajos  
Emma: Belgica  
Lars: Luxemburgo  
Luca: San Marino  
Nikolai: Moscu  
Didier: Paris  
Azael: Vaticano  
Scott: Escocia  
Eirian: Gales  
Alistar: Irlanda  
Alistor: Irlanda del Nore  
Jack: Australia  
Kylie: Nueva Zelanda

Que Moscu y Paris sean mencionados es parte de un Headcanon mio que dice que Luxemburgo junto a otros paises se llevan bien o tratan a las capitales (?

A por cierto esta historia va a decir terminada pero tal vez haga algo de otra pareja y lo suba aca.


End file.
